The Girl and The Bird
by Bloody moon cat
Summary: I realized that I really didn't like the original story I had up so I added somethings and changed others. It's still the same pairing. Also I noticed that in the last story the summery said not GinXoc, but I realized that in a way the story in Ginxoc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own my OC's. I also do not own the Lyrics to the song "Beauty and the Beast" that belongs to both Jump 5 and Disney.

Chapter One:

I was walking through a forest; the trees where leaf ridden, the moon was red and full. This place had an ominous feel too it, but I couldn't make myself turn around. It was almost as if I was being pulled by a rope of something.

"Girl you think you're strong enough to hone me? " A sudden voice came, sounding amused.

I jumped; then turning around I meet a huge raven, feathers slick black, eyes red as crimson, and talons sharp like knifes. Gathering up all the courage my 8 year- old self could muster, I said:

"Yes, I believe I am strong enough."

"A little girl like you?" He was starting to get on my nerves, which is almost impossible.

"Yes me." I responded looking him in the eyes, with no fear showing; only confidence. He seemed to ponder my response.

"Okay, if you're so confident call my name."

"Furi Shinzui!" The words came to me like I already knew then just forgotten I knew then.

The raven spread his glorious wings, lifting himself into the air. Suddenly there was a pain on the right- ward side of my face.

"I'll accept you…for now." He transformed into a katana; the blade was as black as his feathers, and the hilt was almost like Hyourimaru's but it was a crimson color. I forgot all about the pain I felt moments before. The only thing going through my mind was that I had a Zanpakuto, and that Kenny is going to be so thrilled that I finally found mine. Then I sudden voice came waking me up.

"RURI! RURI!" I woke up instantaneously to my mommy's voice.

"Mommy? AHHHHHHHH!" The pain came back ten- fold. I blacked out.

When I woke up I wasn't in my room anymore; it looked like I was in the 4th division's barricades.

"Yes, she'll be just fine, but the cuts will scare." A lady I didn't know told my mommy.

"Thank you, Unohana- taichōu. Did you find anything on Ruri's Zanpakuto?" mommy asked the lady, Unohana.

"Sadly no. Even Yamamoto- soutaichou was confused by it." They both looked gloomy, and I didn't like it one bit. But before I could do or say anything I was tackled and suffocated by Yachiru- chan.

"Ruri- chan! Ruri- chan, you're up!" She shouted, gaining the attention of both mommy and the lady.

"Ruri- chan are you okay?" mommy asked worried.

"Uh- huh" I said nodding my head rapidly.

"That's good. We we're all worried about you. Me, Zaraki- taichōu, Unohana- taichōu, and Yachiru- fukutaichōu."

"I'm sorry I worried you…." I looked down.

"So you found your Zanpakuto." Kenny sated.

"Yup, but he's really annoying." Mommy looked confused, then amazed, 'Caz it takes a lot to annoy me.

"Unohana- taichōu?" Another voice came.

"Yes, who is it?" Unohana- taichōu answered. Mommy looked like she already knew who it was and didn't like him.

"It's Gin." The man, Gin, reasoned.

"Ichimaru- san, what do you need?"

"Kira's not feeling good, so I came to pick up some medicine for him."

"How sweet of you Ichimaru." Kenny commented sarcastically.

"Zaraki- taichōu? I didn't know you where here too. Did you finally get your ass kicked?" Yachiru and me laughed at this Kenny never loses.

"And who is this?" his closed eyes looked towards us. He looked familiar…

"I'm Ruri Tori!" I answered.

"Tori, eh?" He opened his eyes slightly, reveling ruby red eyes. He looked startled to see me, but he kept his fox like grin. He turned to mommy and said:

"Mizuku I didn't know you had a kid." Mommy knew this man. Mommy looked sad, really sad. I look at her worried. She shakes her head at me and pats my head, messing up my already messed up silver hair.

"Of course you didn't **Ichimaru- taichōu**." She said the last part weirdly. I looked at Yachiru- chan, but she just shakes her head meaning she didn't know either. We then looked a Kenny for an answer he shakes his he 'No.' We're we the only two who didn't understand what was going on between mommy and this stranger that she apparently know?

"So who's the poor sucker?" The man finally says. Kenny looked as if he was going to attack but though better of it.

"Outside now!" mommy demanded. The man just nodded and walked outside, the grin never leaving his face for a second. Mommy turned to me and told me to go with Kenny back to the 11th division barricades, and that she'll be there soon. I nodded my head in understanding. After she left I got up and put my Shinigami uniform on then grabbed Furi, that's what I named him, and left with Kenny and Yachiru.

/:Mizuku's P.O.V.:/

I watched Ruri leave with Kenpachi and Yachiru to the 11th division barricades. Once they were out of sight I turned to Gin.

"So… She's mine ain't she?" he guesses. I sighed.

"Yes, she's yours….I need a favor from you."

"Okay, what's the favor?" that was easy.

"Can you look after her while I go on a mission, Please?"

"Why me and not Zaraki?" he asked.

"I would but, I'm worried that if I leave her with him, he'll somehow warp her into what he is." I explained. He sighed. The grin that was always plastered on his face left a while ago.

"Why now, why do I only now find out I have a kid?"

"I didn't want you to always worry about her and slack from your duties as a Taichōu." I admitted finally. He sighed again.

"I'll do it." He finally said.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed giving him a hug which caught him off guard, so he looked startled but gradually stared to hug back.

"I'll tell her tonight, but I leave in 2 days." I said when we parted. He nodded, his grin returning.

When I got to the 11th division I saw Ruri training with Yachiru, and Kenpachi supervising and helping if one or both of the girls made a mistake. I smiled, then I thought of how I was going to tell my little girl that I'll be leaving in two days and she's going to go stay with her father that she has never meet before. I sat down next to Kenpachi on the steps that lead to the rest of the barricades. He looked at me for a second then turned his attention the girls.

"So you asked him." He stated plainly.

"Yes I did." I responded.

"What did he say?"

"Yes he would take her while I'm gone. I just have to figure out how to tell Ruri."

"Hn. Good Luck, you'll need it." I will need it.

We spent the rest of the day watching Ruri and Yachiru train, and then we all got something to eat before we parted ways. When we got to our room I sat Ruri down on the on her bed and kneeled next to her, still thinking of how I was going to explain to her the situation.

"Ruri…Ruri do you remember that man we saw in the 4th division?"

"The one with the silver hair?"

"Yes that one….he's….your daddy." I told her she looked happy, which surprised me.

"Yea! I have a mommy and a daddy now!" totally surprising. I sighed, she can be way to happy sometimes.

"Okay, well….mommy has to go away soon, so you'll be staying with him, okay?"

"Your going away?" she looked as if she was about to cry. Her big ruby eyes staring up at me.

"Just for a little while baby. I promise I'll come home as soon as I can, okay?" she nodded her head in understanding.

"Thank you. I love you."I told her getting up and lying down on the bed.

"Mommy will you sing a song for me?"

"Okay" I stared to sing.

"Tale as old as time  
>True as it can be<br>Barely even friends  
>Then somebody bends<br>Unexpectedly

Just a little change (oh,oh)  
>Small to say the least<br>Both a little scared  
>Neither one prepared<br>Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
>(In your eyes I am beautiful)<br>Ever a surprise  
>(Love like this is a miracle)<br>Ever as before  
>Ever just as sure<br>As the sun will rise...  
>(as the sun will rise...)<p>

Tale as old as time  
>Tune as old as song<br>Bitter-sweet and strange  
>Finding you can change<br>Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun (oh, oh)  
>Rising in the east<br>Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the Beast

(beauty and the beast)x2

Ever just the same  
>(ever just the same..)<br>Ever a surprise  
>(Ever a surprise...)<br>Ever as before  
>Ever just as sure<br>As the sun will rise...  
>(As the sun will rise...)<p>

Ever just the same  
>(In your eyes I am beautiful)<br>Ever a surprise  
>(Love like this is a miracle)<br>Ever as before  
>Ever just as sure<br>As the sun will rise...

Certain as the sun  
>(certain as the sun)<br>rising in the east  
>tale as old as time<br>song as old as rhyme  
>beauty and the beast<br>(beauty and the beast)

x2  
>tale as old as time<br>song as old as rhyme  
>beauty and the beast<br>(beauty and the beast)

Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the beast"

I ended and Rumi was fast asleep clutching her new Zanpakuto. Watching her sleep made me smile and I started to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own my OC's.

Chapter Two:

/:Ruri's P.O.V:/

When I woke up mommy was still sleeping so I snuck out of bed, and started to look of Yachiru- chan so we could get something to eat. 'Caz I'm hungry. I was running searching for her but I didn't see her anywhere, I decided to check the training field if she wasn't there I would go back to my room and wait till mommy gets up so we can get something to eat. As I was heading towards the training field I saw Ikkaku and Yumichika walking there as well. Was about to call out to them but I bumped into something.

"Ow." I said.

"Are you okay?" I looked up because I recognized the voice. It was Gin Ichimaru, daddy.

"Uh- huh" I responded as he helped me up. He knelt down to my level and patted my head with a smile, not the fox like grin I was yesterday, but a smile.

"That's good."I wrapped my small arm around his neck and gave him a great big hug. He hesitated at first but then he hugged me back.

"So your mommy told you?" he asked looking at me. I nodded my head rapidly. He chuckled at my response.

"What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?"

"I was looking for Yachiru- chan and Kenny, but I couldn't find them anywhere so I was going to check the training fields and if they weren't there I was going to go back to my room and wait till mommy gets up." I explained. He nodded; then asked if I would like company I agreed. So we walked to the training field. Nobody but Ikkaku and Yumichika was there. I was really disappointed but I didn't let it show.

"You want to wait here or do you want to go back?" I told him I wanted to go back. If mommy's up then she's most likely really worried about me. We walked back to the room, and when we finally got there I opened the door quietly. I found out mommy was still asleep. She must be really tried.

"Looks like she's still asleep." Daddy whispered more to himself than to me.

"Mmmm…." Mommy started to move around. Then after a little while she slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times trying to clear her head.

"Ruri?" she asked.

"Mommy I'm over here, with daddy." I answered.

"Huh? Gin what are you doing here?" she asked daddy as she slowly sat up and straitened her white kimono.

"I was coming to see you but I bumped into to Ruri and we walked to the training fields to look for Zaraki and Kusajishi, when we didn't find them I took her back here." Daddy explained. I took mommy a little while to process what he just said and when she did her eyes got wide. Uh- oh.

"Ruri you left the room?" she asked trying her best to stay calm. I nodded my head meekly moving behind daddy. Her eyebrow twitched a couple of times.

"What did I say about leaving without permission?" she yelled.

"Not too, but I didn't want to wake you up because you looked sleepy." I tried to explain myself. It's times like this when I'm happy that I got a mommy who will listen to my explanation before she yells at me. She took some time to think about my response before she said anything.

"Thank you for thinking about me, but what if something happened to you?" she sounded calmer.

"I'm sorry..." I said sadly.

"It's okay sweetheart. You don't have to apologize for anything." She said as she walked over and picked me up.

"Okay?" She asked after she picked me up.

"Okay." I said giving her a hug which she returned.

After a little while she suggested that the three of use all when out to get something to eat. I nodded my head happily and rapidly. She looked a daddy and he nodded. Mommy then handed me to daddy and told us to wait for a little while as she changed into her Shinigami outfit. When she was done she grabbed Tsuki Hime, her Zanpakuto. She smiled at us when she was completely done.

Daddy had set me on his shoulders while mommy was getting ready, so I just stayed up there; the only time I ever get to be up that high is when I'm riding with Yachiru- chan on Kenny. I really loved the view I get when I'm up so high.

After we ate, mommy and daddy talked to each other for a little bit, but then they both turned their attention towards me. I noticed because it got really quiet while I was playing. Then Suddenly Yachiru- chan tackles me to the ground. Where she came from I will never know. Apparently she came looking for me so she could have someone whose the same height to train with. I said yes, and we warmed up first, then we stared to spare. Mommy and Daddy watched us as we fought; they both gave us pointers on things we had troubles with. By the time we were done Ikkaku walked up, smirking. I never liked it when he smirked; it always means he's planning something.

"So, had a good fight, girls?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes, now what do you want baldy?" Yachiru answered before I could. Ikkaku was pissed now, he was about to start yelling when Yumichika came out of nowhere and covered Ikkaku's mouth with his hand. He smiled at us apologizing for Ikkaku.

"Yumichika, Ikkaku. Is there a reason why you're here?" Mommy asked, not as amused as we where about what just happened.

"Well yes there is a reason… Kenpachi- taichōu asked us to tell you that you don't leave tomorrow." Yumichika started then Ikkaku interrupted.

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'Don't kill the messenger'" mommy nodded

"Okay then Yumichika continue."

"Well you don't leave tomorrow, Yamamoto- soutaichou told Kenpachi- taichōu that you leave tonight." Mommy looked like she was going to kill them.

"Now, now please don't kill us. We're only the messengers." The 5th seat cowered Yachiru and me scampered over to daddy and hide behind him, incase mommy decides to kill them.

"What…Time…Tonight?" mommy asked.

"um…..will you kill us if we tell you?" the 3rd seat asked.

"Depends on the answer, and how fast you can run." She said that with a straight face.

"Give us a 10 second head start." Mommy nodded.

"Okay, he said you leave at 8 tonight." Ikkaku answered. As soon as he was done they both turned around and bolted away from the field we're in.

I looked at mommy and I was scared about what I saw. Mommy had a dangerous glint in her eyes and her body langue screamed murder.

"Hey Gin. You want to brush up on some old skills?"

"Sure, why not." He agreed. Putting us in a tree, he told us just in case the fight got a little out of hand. Mommy and Daddy both walked until they were in the middle of the field. Mommy then drew Tsuki Hime, and daddy drew his Zanpakuto.

"Let's see if the taichōu still got it." Mommy taunted. Daddy just laughed.

"I'll go first." He said as he jumped back a good 20 feet from mommy.

"Shoot to death, Shinsō." When he said this, his Zanpakuto, Shinsō, extended itself and was heading towards mommy. But mommy saw it coming and moved out of the way.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south" mommy yelled. Then a red ball of light appeared in her hands. I remembered her telling me about Kido and if I'm correct that's: Hadō #31. Shakkahō or Red Fire Cannon. Daddy dogged but mommy kept firing. That continued until daddy yelled

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!" Bakudō #9 Hōrin. Daddy then tried to bind mommy but she was always a little faster

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." Um…I believe that's Hadō #33 Sōkatsui. I turned to Yachiru only to find her engrossed in the fight.

Mommy amid the Hadō at the ground, she was going to use the smoke as cover. Daddy jumped away from the area that the Kido hit, unaware of mommy's true intension.

"Shine Tsuki Hime!" mommy released Tsuki Hime as soon as the dust cleared mommy was holding and axe, a really big axe. She smirked before she shoot towards daddy, weapon ready to attack. Daddy blocked Tsuki Hime's attack with Shinsō.

Now both mommy and daddy were smirking. It donned on me that they were having fun, like when I fight Yachiru. I started to wonder how much mommy gave up too take care of me. Now I was happy because, maybe just maybe, mommy and daddy could be together again and we could be a real family.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the sun had set or that the fight just ended with daddy being the winner, until he picked up and told me that we were going to back to the room so mommy can pack and I can get my things.

"Mommy, I love you." I said as she was leaving. She turned around and nodded her head. She had a smile plastered on her face even though she was dying inside. Once she was gone I hugged daddy, and buried my face in his haori. He didn't say anything just kept stroking my hair. Finally we left to go to daddy's room. 'Caz it was time for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own my OC's.

Chapter Three:

/:Ruri's P.O.V:/

This happened often, I would stay with mommy, and then while she was away on missions I would stay with daddy. If mommy was home, daddy would come visit me if he finished all his paper work. I loved my life and was content with training under Kenny, mommy, and daddy; I was happy that mommy got back together with daddy, but they couldn't live together because of the different divisions. The only down side to my life was Furi Shinzui. When I finally was able to use shika and talk to him he hit me because it took me so long to get to shika.

I didn't know that this would end 2 years after it started. Mommy was on a mission again so I was a daddy's. It had been five days since mommy left, and one the six day we received the news: mommy and everyone else who was a part of her group was dead. They wouldn't give us any details. Then after that news a Hell Butterfly came in, saying that daddy and me were suppose to see Yamamoto- soutaichou.

Daddy carried me to the meeting room, and when we got there I saw Mayuri Kurotsuoni, taichōu of the 12th division. I got scared; he always scares me.

"Ichimaru- taichōu and Tori- san. You're here because a few decades back Mizuku Tori made an agreement with Kurotsuoni- taichōu stating that if she were to parish then Kurotsuchi- taichōu would give Ruri Tori a serum that would increase her age by ten year, so that she could take care of herself. You're her now to fulfill that agreement. Kurotsuoni- taichōu, if you will." Yamamoto- soutaichou explain and ordered.

"Yes, Yamamoto- soutaichou." The scientist said as he began to walk closer to me.

Daddy looked like he wanted to protest, but we both knew that he couldn't; even I knew that he could do nothing, so I just left quietly. I was so scared, why did mommy agree to that? I was thinking the whole time; I didn't even notice that we reached his lab in the 12th division, 'till he called for Nemu, his 'daughter.' Nemu- fukutaichōu was really nice to me; she talked to me sweetly-as mommy used to do. She never once tried to tell me that it wouldn't hurt. I was grateful for that.

"okay. We're ready." Kurotsuchi- taichōu said after a little while. Nemu- fukutaichōu told me to sit on one of the many stainless steel tables that were in the lab. She then rolled up the sleeve to my Shihakushō. Kurotsuchi- taichōu held a shot in his hand—some kind of red fluid—and was walking closer to me, until Nemu- fukutaichōu stoped him.

"Could I give her the shot instead?" he seemed to ponder her request for a while. Then, after looking at me he nodded and handed the syringe to Nemu-fukutaichōu. She always took my feelings into consideration when she was with me.

She told me to close my eyes; I complied, and imagined that I was still with mommy and daddy having fun. I was remembering the night I got Furi Shinzui when I blacked out.

A/N: This chapter was really short compared to me first two chapters


End file.
